


Ореховое печенье

by Lienin



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: В канун Рождества в МАКУСА традиционно устраивают танцы, куда любой желающий может принести собственноручно приготовленное угощение.





	Ореховое печенье

**Author's Note:**

> дарк!Куини, смерти персонажей. Абернети — в кадре, Персиваль Грейвз — за кадром.  
Абернети зовут по сокращению от фамилии.  
Исполнение заявки [6-73](http://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p217818541.htm) с кинк-феста.

Пергамент для выпекания закончился очень не вовремя — на второй партии печенья. Куини была уверена, что покупала его с запасом, но почему-то на Акцио из глубин кухонного шкафа не прилетел свиток. Даже чашки не звякнули.

Впрочем, закончившийся пергамент был лишь временным и легко устранимым неудобством. А ещё неплохим поводом заглянуть в «Экзотические товары мадам Чоудари», потому что если Куини просчиталась с нужным количеством кешью, то она обречена.

— С наступающим Рождеством, мисс, — поздравила её смуглая девушка за стойкой. Её похожее на сари платье украшали рождественские узоры, вышитые зелёным и красным. Девушка — дочка владелицы — считала его аляповатым, но милым.

Куини улыбнулась, читая её мысли. На родине юной мисс Чоудари маги отмечали другие праздники, но чужеземная культура её очень увлекала.

Фигурки фей, сидящие на развешанных по стенам венках, насвистывали хоралы, смахивающая пыль с витрин метёлка пританцовывала им в такт. Казалось, даже пахло сегодня по-особенному: больше корицей и имбирём, чем паприкой и кумином.

В этом году Рождество ждали с особенным трепетом.

— М-м-м… — Тина стояла на кухне, склонившись над укрытым согревающими чарами противнем. Ещё в дневном: она только вернулась из МАКУСА и постепенно приходила в себя после работы. — Запах просто потрясающий. Можно попробовать?

— Конечно, — кивнула Куини, снимая берет и стряхивая с него налипший снег. — Как на вкус? Я не переборщила с орехами?.. Ой… Ньют прямо так и написал?

— Куини... — Тина посмотрела с укоризной, но у неё порозовели кончики ушей.

— Прости. — Куини, извиняясь, чмокнула сестру в макушку. Извиняясь в стотысячный раз со своего четырнадцатилетия, когда проснулся дремавший в ней дар. Но Тина никогда не злилась на неё по-настоящему. А Куини никогда не пыталась использовать Легилименцию, чтобы задеть сестру.

— Ну, Ньют не прямо вот так написал, — смущённо пролепетала Тина. Отчаянно краснея, она ухватила печенье и тут же надкусила. Жевала его Тина с видом настоящего ресторанного критика, смакующего принесённое блюдо высокой кухни перед тем, как дать свою рекомендацию.

Куини вернулась к тесту. Хватить должно было ещё на два противня. Она аккуратно выкладывала вырезанное в форме ёлочек, звёздочек и человечков печенье на пергамент.

— Очень… м-м-м… ореховый вкус, — дала свою рецензию Тина. — Очень вкусно. Не помню, ты ведь раньше такие не пекла?

— Новый рецепт, — отозвалась Куини с готовностью. Похвала грела душу. — Кунжутное масло, кешью, корица, немного имбиря.

— А можно ещё одно?

— Бери-бери! Только совсем аппетит не перебей. И я в следующую партию хочу чуть больше кешью добавить. Попробуешь потом?

Пышущая жаром плита приоткрылась, впуская в своё нутро второй противень. Квартиру заполнил запах выпечки, и сразу стало так уютно, что Куини захотелось забраться в кресло с ногами и почитать «Американскую чаровницу», пока Тина выбирала бы слова для ответного письма Ньюту. Куини не удержалась бы и подглядела — одним глазком! — за мыслями сестры.

Тине шло быть счастливой.

— Уже выбрала платье для танцев? — Куини решила дать себе отдохнуть. Вытерла руки полотенцем, смахнула с палочки налипшую мучную пыль. Она могла бы просто посидеть в тишине, наблюдая за плитой, но в тишине Куини начинала думать о… всяком. О том, что отвлекало, о чём она пообещала не думать до завтра, потому что хоть Тина и не могла читать мысли, но она оставалась аврором. И внимательной сестрой.

— Нет… Я не уверена, что хочу идти, Куини. — Жующая печенье Тина помрачнела. — В этом году всё не так. И меня никто не приглашал.

— Да брось, Тини! — Куини замахала на сестру руками. — Ты ведь теперь знаменитость. От поклонников отбоя нет. — Куини видела несколько конвертов в камине. — Знаешь… Я тебя приглашаю.

— Куини, мы же не дети.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась Куини, чувствуя вину перед сестрой и стыдясь себя. Тина не хотела идти на бал по той же причине, по которой Куини необходимо было там оказаться. — Без тебя мне там будет одиноко.

Внутри поднималась волна протеста, пока она стояла с умоляющим выражением лица.

— Ну хорошо, — сдалась Тина. — Пойдём вместе. Тогда надену лучшее платье.

— Ты — лучшая! — Куини чмокнула сестру в щёку, чувствуя себя капризным ребёнком, добившимся своего шантажом.

Она бы не стала. Но завтра ей нужен рядом кто-то близкий, родной. За чью руку можно будет ухватиться, в чьё плечо потом уткнуться. Тот, кто, даже догадавшись, не выдаст. Отстранится, обвинит наедине, но не выдаст.

Плита напомнила о себе хриплым старушечьим голосом. Подошла очередь третьего противня.

***

Людям нужен праздник — так решила госпожа Президент, объявляя, что ежегодные Йольские танцы состоятся и в этом году. По этому случаю зал Пентаграммы украсили особенно пышно и, кажется, пунша выставили больше обычного.

Проходя мимо нарядных волшебников и волшебниц, Куини ловила обрывки их мыслей. Всем им хотелось думать о хорошем: о празднике, о семье, об ответившей согласием возлюбленной, о победе любимой команды по кводпоту. Но то тут, то там шёпотом произносилась одна фамилия: Гриндельвальд. Точно ветер пригнал чёрную тучу, заслонившую солнце и испортившую ясный летний полдень.

Гриндельвальд. Террорист и убийца. Заперт глубоко-глубоко в подвалах МАКУСА, откуда его не выцарапает и армия сторонников.

Куини знала: для саботажа хватит и одного.

В канун Рождества все в МАКУСА становились семьёй — в этом был смысл Йольских танцев. Домашнее печенье, суфле, кексы с сюрпризом — любой желающий мог принести угощение и выставить на стол рядом с закусками и напитками. Конечно, после того, как авроры на входе проверят, что еда безопасна.

— Привет, Куини. — К ним с Тиной подошла Руби. Ею шею на манер шарфа обвивала гирлянда из остролиста. — М-м-м, какой запах! — Она откусила у печенья в форме человечка голову. — Если однажды решишь открыть кофейню, я буду твоим первым клиентом.

— Обещаю скидку бывшим коллегам, — улыбнулась Куини.

Руби взяла тарелочку и положила на неё несколько печений и канапе. Она счастливо улыбалась и думала о Сэме — тот разводился с Сесиль. Спокойно и без драм, хотя от вспыльчивой Сесиль ожидали сцен.

Как зритель в театре, Куини наблюдала за всеми тремя и не могла не радоваться: за Сесиль, избавляющуюся от оков несчастливого брака, за Руби, чьи надежды не обманули, и за Сэма, выбравшего честность.

Если лишён собственных надежд, можно, по крайней мере, радоваться за других.

Куини поставила бокал с пуншем, к которому даже не притронулась, на висящий в воздухе поднос. Пора браться за дело.

— Мисс Голдштейн!

Куини вздрогнула испуганно, но звали не её, а Тину.

— Не волнуйся, это по работе, — шепнула Куини сестре, глядя на приближающегося мистера Браудера в компании двух авроров. Мрачный тип, похожий на грубовато выточенную из дерева статую, параноик и любитель рубить с плеча. Не его Персиваль Грейвз хотел бы видеть своим преемником. Не этот человек должен был стоять за правым плечом Серафины Пиквери на совещаниях.

Куини опустила голову, разглядывая носки красных туфелек. В голове стояла звенящая тишина, будто все люди вокруг разом перестали думать и застыли словно от Обездвиживающего проклятия. Сдавило горло.

В прошлом году она радовалась. Веселилась со всеми, кружилась в танце, принимая одно приглашение за другим, пока не дождалась того самого. Свинг кружил голову, сердце билось корольком в груди. Он улыбался. Она улыбалась. И на что-то надеялась.

— Куини.

— Нэти, — встрепенулась Куини, несколько раз взмахнув ресницами, чтобы сморгнуть выступившую на глазах влагу. — Ты всё-таки пришёл.

У Абернети после повышения забот прибавилось. Новые улики по делу Гриндельвальда требовали особых условий хранения, и палочка его всё ещё не была найдена.

— Я тебе обещал. — Абернети немного смутился. — Позволишь пригласить на танец?

— С удовольствием, — с готовностью приняла Куини протянутую руку, позволяя увлечь себя в круг танцующих пар.

Ладонь в ладони, глаза в глаза. Куини думала, что почувствует себя предательницей. Или что весь танец будет давить в себе страх. Но вот один поворот, другой, случайное касание бёдрами, чужое ненаигранное смущение, а она держалась. Улыбалась, хихикала над шутками и открыто флиртовала.

— Попробушь, Нэти? — После второго тура Куини попросилась отдохнуть. Танцевать часами напролёт даже в удобных туфлях было непросто. И ещё — печенье могло закончиться. Куини, конечно, припрятала немного на всякий случай, но что, если её настойчивость покажется слишком подозрительной?

— А с чем оно?

— Миндаль, — с искренней улыбкой соврала Куини. — Я помню про твою аллергию. Ни грана кешью и имбиря.

— Только миндаль? — уточнил Абернети, глядя на печенье как на готовую к атаке чупакабру.

— Мука, сахар, немного соли и корицы, — перечислила Куини часть ингредиентов. — Попробуй. Ради меня, Нэти. — Она сделала умоляющее лицо. Совсем не такое, как вчера перед Тиной. Глуповатое.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — согласился Абернети, откусывая один из лучей звезды.

Неверяще Куини смотрела, как Абернети съедает печенье. Вдруг накатил страх столь сильный, что задрожали колени. Она торопливо отпила пунш из бокала. Быстро коснулась пальцами подвески, точно поправляя.

Золотой ловец на шее согрел пальцы.

«У меня в Ильверморни был приятель из оджибве». — Как живой предстал перед глазами образ из воспоминаний. Ночная веранда, огни большого города, что разворачивался под их ногами, пока Куини, шагающую по парапету босиком, держали за руку. — «Он меня и научил. Тебе нравится?»

— Тебе нравится? — повторила Куини как во сне.

— Да-да. — Абернети вытер пальцы о салфетку. — Очень вкусно.

Куини знала — на второе печенье он всё же не решится. Но и одного хватит.

— Прогуляемся? — предложила Куини, слегка наклонив голову вправо, открывая шею. Тина застряла с Браудером надолго, а значит, их не хватятся.

У Абернети слегка порозовели щёки, и картинки в его голове были одна другой непристойнее. Впрочем, так бывало очень часто. Раньше это раздражало, поэтому Куини совсем не читала мысли бывшего начальника, чтобы не портить себе настроение.

Если бы… Если бы она… Может, тогда…

— Здесь как-то жарко. — Они вышли на укрытый маскировочными чарами балкон. Как и весь Вулворт-билдинг, его магическая сторона разительно отличалась от немажеской. Теплолюбивые растения в горшках, цветущие в любое время года, отсутствие ветра и мягкий полумрак: чары приглушали огни большого города.

— Тебе кажется, Нэти, — хихикнула Куини. Будто случайно она тут же подвернула ногу и коснулась бедром бедра Абернети, когда он подхватил её под руку.

— Больно? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Чуть-чуть. — Куини прикусила губу, когда он с трепетом усадил её на скамейку и сел рядом. Абернети бледнел на глазах, и Куини придвинулась ближе, чтобы отвлечь. — Уединённо здесь, правда?

Мерси Льюис, только бы никто не пришёл...

— Д-да, — с запинкой ответили ей. Абернети слегка ослабил галстук. — Что-то мне…

— Мне редко делают такие комплименты. — Куини решительно оседлала колени Абернети. Она дрожала от страха, она безмолвно кричала, раздираемая напополам ужасом и горем. — Что в моём присутствии становится жарко.

«Когда на тебя наседают со всех сторон, а у тебя всё внутри от страха заледенело, собрать все силы и броситься вперёд кажется выигрышной стратегией. — Персиваль в воспоминании облокотился на перила и стряхнул сигарету над пепельницей. — Особенно если в итоге выживаешь. Но я за такое геройство сначала хвалю, а потом отправляю на пару недель бумажки перебирать. Обычно отрезвляет».

— Я знаю, что некоторые считают меня ветреной, — горячо лепетала Куини, поймав Абернети за запястья. Нельзя, чтобы он вытащил палочку, когда наконец всё поймет. — Но это совсем не так. Мне редко кто нравится настолько, чтобы…

— Я не считаю! — выпалил Абернети, глядя на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. Воздух выходил из его лёгких с едва слышным свистом, когда он выдыхал. — И никогда не считал.

— Спасибо. — Куини почувствовала, как тело под ней судорожно дёрнулось, и тут же прильнула ближе, прижимаясь грудью к груди. В такой позе её всё ещё можно было столкнуть, но они с Абернети были одного роста и примерно равного сложения.

— Куини… — полузадушенно прошептал Абернети. — Я… Мне…

Она наклонилась к самому его уху.

— Я любила его, — произнесла Куини отчётливо. — Я любила Персиваля. А ты привёл к нему Гриндельвальда.

Может, то была ещё одна судорога, а может, Абернети попытался сбросить её с себя. Чужая палочка больно впилась в ногу, когда Куини сжала его коленями со всей силой, навалилась, вцепилась в запястья, как утопающий цепляется за кусок доски.

— Сначала я хотела рассказать Тине. — Куини говорила торопливо, запинаясь и всхлипывая. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть лица Абернети, и тряслась от ужаса. — Все теперь стали параноиками. Мадам Пиквери, Браудер… Ей бы поверили… Но… Но… Я захотела сделать это сама.

Куини потеряла надежду ещё там, в метро, когда скованного Гриндельвальда уводили прочь. Но слишком радовалась, что Тина уцелела, что наконец-то закончилась та кошмарная ночь и над городом пролился уносящий дурные воспоминания ливень.

Это не Персиваль отправил на казнь Тину и Ньюта. Не её Персиваль.

Он уже был мёртв.

— Ты… ты принёс мне какао, чтобы... успокоить. Так хотелось швырнуть чашку тебе в лицо! — Абернети уже не сопротивлялся. Куини отпустила его руки, чтобы сжать пальцы на лацканах пиджака. Шерстяная ткань немного кололась, но Куини этого не заметила. Щипало глаза. — Тогда я и поняла. У тебя было скорбное лицо, но ты радовался! Ты, мать твою, радовался!

Закоченевшая, спрятавшаяся ото всех в полутёмной кладовке, она мелкими глотками пила какао, дрожала и слушала слова утешения. И читала. Абернети встретил Гриндельвальда давно, в Европе, и принял его идеи. Он был верным сторонником, убеждённым, непоколебимым в своей вере. И с готовностью выдал Гриндельвальду адрес Персиваля Грейвза.

Куини же была… приятным, очень желанным призом.

На шее больше не билась жилка. Стараясь не смотреть Абернети в лицо, Куини сползла с его колен и попыталась встать. Ноги подкосились, и она рухнула на жёсткий камень балкона, обдирая колени и глухо воя.

«Что ты наделала?!» — билась в голове единственная мысль. Хотелось ухватить её, вырвать и растоптать, только бы не причиняла боль, не мучила, не швыряла в объятия ненависти к себе.

Куини спрятала лицо в ладонях, пытаясь заглушить рыдания.

Она поступила преступно, но правильно. Гриндельвальд так рассчитывал, что Абернети подготовит всё для его побега, ухмылялся так самоуверенно, говорил: «Вам меня не удержать»… Пусть сгниёт теперь там, под землёй, или посреди океана, или в горной пещере... где угодно, куда бы его ни отправили и куда у Куини не было возможности добраться.

Теперь не сбежит, сволочь.

Ей бы сказали спасибо, если бы узнали.

— Больно… — просипела Куини, касаясь колена. Она так и дрожала от страха и глядела на цветущий рододендрон.

Здесь под звуки рождественских песен они с Персивалем впервые поцеловались.

Здесь он сказал ей: «Тебе нужно найти кого-то своего возраста».

Не он. Но Куини узнала об этом слишком поздно.

— Ты сохранил мой секрет, Персиваль. — Ухватившись за край высокого горшка, Куини поднялась на ноги. Золотой ловец согревал шею. — Спас меня. — Куини твёрдо верила: Гриндельвальд не стал бы рисковать своей маскировкой, знай он о её даре. — Спасибо.

Она залечила колени и вытерла слёзы со щёк. Водоотталкивающие чары на косметике сработали как надо. А ужас на лице не придётся изображать.

— Кто-нибудь! — закричала она во весь голос, распахнув ведущую на лестницу дверь. — Кто-нибудь, помогите!

Пролётом ниже застучали каблуки.

Куини ринулась навстречу этому звуку.


End file.
